Skating to the Championships
by DauntlessPokemonRide
Summary: Tris is a professional ice skater and Tobias is on the hockey team. What happens when they are forced to skate together? Can they form a good bond, or will their Olympic dreams go up in flames?
1. Tris's Skate

Chapter 1

_Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing._

_~Vince Lombardi_

**Tris POV**

From the outside, an ice rink looks like a pretty boring place. It isn't until you spend every minute of every day in it that you learn to appreciate it for what is. For the beauty it lets us show, or the games it lets us play, or the good and bad memories we take with us when we leave it. Trust me, I've had my fair share of all of those.

Despite everything, my best memories haven't come from a local ice rink. They come from the rinks that house the most prestigious ice skating tournament in the USA. The US skating open. That's the one.

Standing outside my home rink, I think back to the time I've spent skating in competitions. Personally, I try to be confident when I perform, but lately, I've been a bundle of nerves. The US skating open is coming up in twelve months, but this year, we'll be skating for something bigger. We'll be skating for the opportunity to represent our country in the upcoming Olympics. They'll be held in Los Angeles in two years. It may seem far away now, but you'd be surprised at how fast time seems to pass as you train to achieve your dreams.

Turning, I walk away from the rink and make my way to the mall. It's a good thing that I have some time to relax. Christina is forcing me to go to the mall with her, which is always an exhausting trip. Shopping isn't my favorite pastime, but I've been a bit stressed out lately. I'd go anywhere as long as I feel relaxed when I get back.

I told Christina that I'd meet her at the mall. I didn't see the point in dressing up like a doll for a trip to the mall, though Christina thought otherwise. When she saw me, she commented on how casual I looked.

"Where's your sense of style, Tris?" she said. "You look like you're going to the park."

"At least I don't look like I'm going to walk on a runway," I retort. We both glare at each other before breaking off into a fit of laughter.

"Come on," she says. "We've got some shopping to do!" I groan as Christina pulls me into the nearest clothing store.

Various clothing stores later, Christina decides that by buying a new dress, I'll be stress free. I can't say I follow her logic.

"Do you see me worrying about the next competition, Tris?" she asks. "No, you don't. That's because I buy clothes. It keeps me focused on something else. You have to buy something. I know you'll relax as soon as you do."

"I'm not sure that's the best solution."

"Yes it is. Here, try on this dress." Christina hands me a knee length black dress as she pushes me into the dressing room.

I sigh as I try it on. At least I'm not buying it. I walk out, and Christina squeals.

"Tris, you look so beautiful! You have to buy this!"

"I don't think I'll ever wear it."

"Fine, then I'll buy it for you!"

"Okay, I'll get it," I said, putting my hands up in defeat.

The following morning, I meet Christina at the ice rink. Our skate coach, Anna, was already there. She smiled at us, and waved us over. I spotted her assistant, Will, over snack bar. That kid was always eating. And he said that he used to play hockey.

"Christina, Tris," Anna says to get our attention.

"Yes!" we reply loudly.

"I want you two to practice your routines. Practice the short skate now. We'll work on your long skates later this afternoon. If you place at the next competition, I have no doubt that you'll make the Olympic team."

I skate over to one of the two large rinks the facility has. The hockey team usually practices on one, but we usually don't have conflicting schedules.

I hear Christina laughing, and turn to face her as she walks towards me on her way to the other rink.

"Flirting, I see," I tease her as she walks past.

"It's the most interesting thing I get to do all day," she teases back.

"Does it beat getting to watch the hockey team practice?"

"It gets close."

We both laugh, and I wave goodbye as I slide on to ice. Finally, I feel at home. I begin to focus on my short routine. The song I'm skating to is Let it go from the movie Frozen. It seems a bit childish, and not mention cliche, but it's just such a perfect song for the routine. It has a powerful message, not to mention the fact that it's about snow and ice.

As the minutes turn into hours, I still haven't done a single run that I'm proud of. I've seen Christina's routine before, and it's amazing. I glance over my shoulder to see Anna and Will watching me. They're both whispering to each other, but they look proud of my progress. If only I could make myself proud as well. I powered my way through the rest of my practice. I focused on my jumps. It had been twelve years since I mastered my first jump. Now, they all seem to come effortlessly. Well, they seem effortless most of the time.

"Hey Tris!" Anna calls out.

"What?" I say.

"Try to look like less stiff."

"Sorry! My nerves must be getting to me." Usually I skate with ease. It's been awhile since I've looked stiff while I practice. Of course, Christina's always been better at it than me. Anna says skating stiffly makes a routine seem forced. Skating with ease gives a routine more pizazz.

"There's no practice tomorrow! We have something else planned. Don't forget to come by for the long routine later today!"

"Alright, Anna. I won't forget!"

"Good work, Tris. See you later."

"See you!"

I put the covers on my skates as I toss them in my bag. I walk outside, the bright sun warming up my cold body. I see the Chicago hockey team making their way to the rink. Most of them seem nice, but they're always fighting about something, and they're super competitive with each other. My brother, Caleb, is on the team, and he's always talking about the other players. Zeke and Uriah Pedrad are the jokers of the group. They're friends with Four, who's pretty silent. Rumor is that Four's not his real name. No kidding. Then there's Peter, aka the bully of the team. Al's the last member, and he just drifts around.

As they walk past me, I wave to Caleb. He smiles at me, and continues his conversation with Uriah. Or at least, I think it's Uriah. I start to walk again, but before I can take more than three steps I collide with another body. I fall over, and look up to see Four standing in front of me. Glancing around, I notice that all the other hockey players were already heading inside the rink.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's fine. Playing hockey does have it's benefits."

I stand up, nod, and walk away. Smooth. I see Will walking towards me. No doubt he saw that, but it really doesn't matter.

"Nice, Tris," he says as he reaches me.

"Shut up." I playfully push his shoulder.

"I know the hockey team is bothersome, but what did Four ever do to you?"

I glare at Will. He responds by giving me a wide smile as he chuckles.

"What are doing here? I know you're not here to see your old team into the rink."

"I'm waiting for Anna. I need to ask her something."

"About?"

"You'll see."

"Does it involve me?"

"Maybe."

"I won't take that. Say yes or no, or else I won't leave you alone."

"Sure you will."

"Try me." Will tries to move to get a better view, and block him every time. I match every single move he makes.

"You're going to miss her," I say in a singsongy voice as I continue to block Will. "Why didn't you ask her in the rink?"

"I couldn't risk you or Christina eavesdropping."

"Does it involve me or not." I see Anna walking in our direction. Will sees her to.

"Fine," he says. "It does, but it shouldn't be anything difficult. I gotta go."

I step out his way, and he runs over to Anna. As soon as I get home, I call Christina to tell her the news

"Looks like your stubbornness finally paid off," she tells me with a giggle.

"As long as I don't have to get trampled by the hockey team, it shouldn't be too bad."

"Or moved to another rink."

"That too. Or kicked out of the skating program."

"Or run over by camels." I can't help but laugh at the absurd comment. "How will they get a camel?"

"You buy them from the Camel-lot. Duh!"

"Camelot is King Arthur's kingdom, not a place to buy camels, Christina. I'm positive that they don't sell camels there.

"Well, there goes that idea. It's not my fault I've only been taught by a hired tutor."

"We had the same tutor, smarty pants."

I can hear Christina's cellphone chime on the other end. "Will just texted me. We have to skate tomorrow. He's got something planned."

As she says that, I hear my cellphone chime, meaning that I just got the same message. "I'll you there. Bye Christina!"

"Bye Tris!"

I put my phone down. A list of possibilities runs through my find. I don't know what shenanigans we'll have to deal with tomorrow, but I sure hope, despite myself, that it's something fun.

* * *

**That's Chapter one. I finally edited it. Yay! It's so much better than the original! Life caught up with me, and I barely finished this chapter the first time, so I'm glad that I finally fixed it. I wanted to publish one chapter in each story by tomorrow. Thanks for reading. Remember R&amp;R**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	2. The First Skate

Chapter 2

"_Like so many things, it is not what's on the outside, but inside that counts." _

_~ Merchant, Aladdin_

**Tris POV**

The next morning, I walked over to Christina's house. The skate is only for two hours in the afternoon. I just need to chill out. I could easily get stressed out by giving something too much thought. This was probably nothing. Will and Anna just want us to practice skating.

Turning, I reached Christina's house. After I knocked on the door, she let me in.

"Trissy!" she exclaimed. "So glad you could come."

"Okay, Chrissy," I tease back. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh…" she says. "Let's watch a movie."

We ended up ordering a pizza and watching The Lion King. I felt so relaxed. I laughed so hard when Timon and Pumbaa were dancing hula, and when they were crying. By the time the movie ended our giggles had subsided.

Looking at the clock, I realized that the practice began in twenty minutes. "Christina, I have to go home and change. If I don't go now, I'll never make it."

"See you there Trissy," she said as I exited her home.

I dressed quickly, and made my way to the rink. I saw Christina waiting with a few members of the hockey team.

Christina came over when she saw me come through the door. "We're skating with the hockey team. Will told me that we will get paired up with someone and skate. It's for practice. Everyone gets to skate with everyone. It'll be fun."

"Yeah," I say. I like skating, but not with strangers. I only pair skated once, and that was with my brother Caleb. I was teaching him how to skate that time. Well, the sooner it starts, the sooner I can get this over with.

Five minutes later, Will and Anna come up to everyone. "Thanks for coming!" Anna said. "This won't take that long, I promise."

After surveying the room, Anna says-"Oh my. It looks like we're missing someone."

"Yeah," says a hockey player. Al, I think. "Peter had something to do today, or he just didn't want to come. Bottom line, he's not here."

"Looks like someone's going to have to sit out every round. Maybe you can join them Will."

"No, I'm good." Will says.

Anna whispers something into Will's ear. "Fine," he said. "I'll go those two times because there's nothing to observe. But, I won't go any other time. I stink, remember?"

"You're not that bad," Anna replies. "So, we have Uriah, Zeke, Al, Four, Caleb, Christina, and Tris. First, let's have Uriah and Zeke skate together. Four will skate with Christina. Caleb, you skate with your sister. Al, you can sit outside the rink. You guys will skate for five minutes before we announce the new partners. Will and I will wait outside the rink at all times."

I skate onto the rink, and wait for Caleb. He has become a much better skater, though I'm sure he only learned how to skate so he could play ice hockey. Looking up, I see Caleb sliding on the ice. I wait for him to come over.

"Do you know what this is about, Beatrice?" he asks me. Everyone but my family calls me Tris. My family insists on calling me Beatrice.

"No," I said. "I thought you might know something."

"Well, you guess wrong. We haven't skated together since you taught me how to skate."  
"I know. It was so much fun before. Now, I'm not sure I want to skate with anyone. Skating with you and Christina is okay, but I don't know anybody else."

"You'll be fine, Beatrice. Just try to have a good time. All of the hockey players are good guys. Peter does have a bad reputation, though. Some players don't like him, but he isn't here. Just relax."

"I'll try, Caleb. I'll try."

We skate around for a while, and then Will calls the partner switch. I quickly skate over to Christina. "I'm with Al this round," she says. "Four is okay. Are you going to be fine, Tris?"

"Of course," I say smiling. I skate over Zeke, my next partner.

**Will POV**

Anna and I were watching Tris and Christina skate with their partners. They were doing well for skating purposes, but not for our purposes. Anna and I stood away from Al so he wouldn't overhear our plan.

"They aren't right," I tell Anna.

"At least we still have more chances," she says. "We need to find their pairs today, Will. Or else they won't have enough time to practice for the upcoming Olympics. I fear it may be too late for them anyway."

"We have to try," I say firmly. "The head of the US Olympics wouldn't have contacted us if he thought we couldn't do it."

"Yes, but most people train with their pairs for years. If they make the team, I'll be surprised if the place. So far, we haven't found anyone."

Looking around, I see that the current pairs are worse than the others. "Yeah, this round is bad. Who should we have go next?"

"Let's have Tris go with Al, and Christina with Zeke. That way we have them out of the way."

"Okay. Let's go announce it."

* * *

Tris did okay with Al. It was better than all the other, though. She ended up pushing Uriah onto the ice. He landed on his butt, and that would make them lose. It was funny, but not what we wanted. Zeke was just as bad. I just talked to Tris when I skated with her. Anna filmed it, and we did okay, but not as good as Al, I hope.

The same went for Christina. Al was bad. Caleb didn't do great either. Zeke and Uriah… well, let's just say that I don't think they'll find a partner. Ever.

Finally it was time for the last pairs. I was stuck with Christina, and Tris would skate with Four. I didn't really want to skate with Christina.

I must've looked nervous, because Anna said, "You'll do fine, Will. I'll film it for you to watch. Have fun." She pushes me onto the rink, and announces the pairs.

**Tris POV**

I hear Anna announce the final pairs. I already know that I have to skate with Four though.

"Tris and Four." I hear Anna announce. While I skate over, I stop in front of Christina.

"I'm skating with Will," she squeaks. "Good luck with Four. He didn't say anything to me. At all."

"Will did the opposite of that. We talked the whole time." Christina and I skated away, towards our partners.

I see Four at the other side of the rink. I skate toward him, and fall next to him.

"Hi." I say.

He just nods his head as a greeting. Christina was right. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk.

"So," I say, "you know my brother, Caleb?"

"Yeah," Four says. "He's a good guy, and a good hockey player."

"What's your position?" I ask.

"I'm a forward," he says.

"Do you know what this about?" I ask.

"Not a clue," he responds.

Four speeds up a bit, and so do I. He skates as fast as I do, but I doubt he can do any tricks. I look over at Anna, who is smiling for the first time today. She looks over at me and smiles. Then, she glances at her phone, where it seems that she's recording Will and Christina. "We're done," she calls out.

"Nice skating with you," Four says as he skates away.

We all gather around Anna once we take off our skates. "Thanks for helping with this experiment," she says. "For the final part, we will call some of you back. Most of you won't get called back. I still need to discuss this with Will, of course. But as of now, these people need to come back. Christina, Four, and Tris."

I deflate as she mentions my name. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to continue with this experiment.

"Everyone else," she continues, "will not have practice tomorrow. You all can leave.

Turning to us, she begins to speak again. "As for you three, come from 8AM to 1PM. That should be enough to finish this. Will, you will come to."

"What is this about, Anna?" I ask. "I know we'll find out if it's successful, but I want to know what I'll be spending five hours doing."

"If you want to know, hang out here for a few minutes. I need to discuss this with Will first. It won't take longer than fifteen minutes." Anna beckons Will over to a side. They begin to chat, and Anna shows him some videos on her phone.

"You guys going to wait or leave?" I ask Christina and Four.

"I'll stay," Christina says.

"Same," Four says. "Five hours is a lot of time. I hope it's not for nonsense."

We walk over and sit down by the arcade. Christina leans over to me and whisper, "He actually talks!"

"Doesn't everyone?" I whisper back.

"Yeah, but he never answered my questions. He basically told me to back off."

I laugh, and wait for Will and Anna to come with the explanation we've all been waiting for.

**Will POV**

I follow Anna and she takes out her phone. "Here are the videos of the two most successful rounds. They happened when you were skating."

Suddenly, I was nervous. What if I had to skate with Tris? She's very serious about her work. At least she's dedicated. The only problem is that I suck. Christina is very nice, but I'm afraid things might get awkward after a while. At least she won't mind that I suck at skating.

The first video is of Four and Tris skating. They skate next to each other with ease, just like a pair skater would. They were just that good.

"They have to skate together." I tell Anna. "It can't be any other way."

"I agree. They're having a five hour session tomorrow. They will skate together the whole time along with you and Christina. Look at the video."

I watch the video of Christina and I. We skated pretty well. At least, we did better than all of the other pairs.

"I'll film the whole session from above," she says. "We can watch the videos after the session, and decide once and for all if all four of you have what it takes to become pairs. We can tell them either later that evening, or the next day. Are we agreed?"

"Yes. Now about telling them about the pair thing, are you up to it?"

"It's either today or tomorrow, Will. We have to tell them before we train them."

"They'll have less time to react at that point," I say. 'It'll be better for them, because they can't back out."

"After they've gotten over the fact that they'll be skating together, the quality of the skating will be better," Anna fires back. "We have to tell them. It'll be less bothersome for them anyway. Everyone has to show up. I'll tell them that it's required from the Olympic Association here in the US. They can't back out then."

**Tris POV**

I see Anna and Will heading over here. "Christina, Four," I say, "our questions are about to be answered."

We all stand up, and Anna greets us. "We have your answers. I'm sorry for the wait. I'm sure you guys want to relax. Will approved of our plan, so here it is. We have been requested to have a few pair skaters by the Olympic Association here in the US. So, we have chosen our pairs. Tris and Christina, all of this was to pair the two of you up with someone. We have found the perfect pairs with the guys on the hockey team. So, the pairs are Will and Christina, and Tris and Four. Tomorrow, you'll skate together. Will and I will look over the skate film, and come up with a final decision to see if these pairs will work. See you tomorrow." Anna exits the arena, leaving the four of us alone.

"Well, I have something to do," Will says, and he leaves.

"Exciting, right?" Christina says. One glance at my horrified face, and she changes her mind. "You'll be fine, Tris," she whispers. "Plus, you got the hottie."

"Stop that Christina." I say.

She laughs and walks out. Four is still sitting there. "So, I'll skate with you tomorrow." I say, still not really grasping the idea. How will I ever be able to do both at the same time?

"Yeah," Four says. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." He gets up, and leaves the rink. I follow him out of the rink, and go home, dreading the next day. Maybe Four is right. It can't be that bad, right?

* * *

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who read this story! It was more than I could've imagined:) Virtual chocolates to everyone:) I'll try to update once every month. I'll definitely update once every two months. **

**Here's a horrible joke I found on a popsicle: Why didn't the hockey player want to pay for dinner? Leave answers in the review. I'll give a shoutout to the first person to get the correct answer. Rate and Review:)**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide. **


	3. Pairs

_"It was books that made me feel that perhaps I wasn't completely alone."_  
_\- "Will Herondale, Clockwork Prince"_  
_~Cassandra Clare_

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

The next morning, I was feeling a bit disturbed. Everything that had happened the night before had been like a dream. Wait… it was more like a nightmare. A skate partner? That could never happen. I planned on entering the Olympics as a solo skater. There was no way that we'd be as good as the other pairs, even if this petty project even worked.

As I got ready to skate, I began to think about all the other skaters who got the day off today. I mean, I like to try new things, but I like to relax as well. We all like to be happy, and I'm super serious about skating. In fact, I'm serious 99% of the time. I want to be happy at least 20% of the time, so I'm about 19% off. And it took Christina a few years to even get that one percent down.

I make my way down to the rink, and I'm not sure what to expect. From knowing Will, I know he's going to try to dissuade Anna from forcing him to skate with Christina. He says he sucks, but he's not bad. Though they are co-teachers, Will has always been more of the guinea pig.

I open the door to rink, and realize that I'm the first one here. The only other person here is Anna.

"Hey Tris," she says.

"Hi Anna," I greet. "Can I skate around a bit? I wanted to practice my step sequence."

"Go ahead Tris," Anna says. "As long as you can still skate strongly afterwards. We don't want you to be all tired when you skate with Four."

A shudder goes down my back. "Why do I have to skate with Four?" I ask.

"Didn't I explain this yesterday?"

"Yes, but out of all the people, why Four? Why not Caleb, or Al?"

"I'll show you."

Anna walks over to me, her phone in her hand. She looks a bit exasperated. She had a video up on her phone. "I taped this for Will. You should watch it. You'll be surprised. You two make a better pair than you would expect."

As the video starts, I pray that we'll do terrible, and Anna is making this up. I'll never get my solo routine perfected in time if this persists. We both skate next to each other. We glide across the ice in sync. Matching each other's moves perfectly. I face palm myself. Four and I did amazing. It looks like I'm going to be stuck with this after all.

I thank Anna for showing me the video, as realistically as I can, and skate on the rink to blow off some steam. I've been trying to convince myself that it isn't going to be that bad, but I'm miserably failing. I end up messing up my step sequence most of the time.

A while later, Will walks in. Christina and Four show up less than five minutes later. I hope that I don't look as flushed as I feel. Blowing off steam is something I do rarely, but I'm not the best at hiding my emotions. I don't want to come off angry, especially not at our first possible practice.

Anna comes up to three of us, with Will by her side. "I want you guys to warm up together. We'll be doing some light skating and practice going across the floor. If you do a spectacular job, then you'll try some twizzles. If you can get the sync pretty good, then you'll be official pairs. I'll work on budgeting your time to practice."

I slide onto the ice first. Christina follows me. "This must be a dream to you, huh?" I ask her.

"Of course!" she squeaks. "You'll enjoy skating with Four eventually."

"No I won't"

"Challenge accepted," she says as she skates toward Will.

I begin to panic a bit. "No, Christina, that's not what I meant!" I shout after her. I don't want her to play matchmaker. Doesn't she know that pair skaters can't participate in the Olympic if they are married to each other?

I sigh, and see that Four is skating in my direction. "Let's get this over with," I mutter.

"Ready to go?" he asks as he falls into place beside me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I say.

We skate around for a while in silence, but it's not an awkward silence. I finally get some courage, and decide to ask him a question.

"So, is Four your real name?" I ask.

"As far as you know," he responds coolly. "But to answer your question, no it is not."

"What is your real name?"

He looks a bit uncomfortable. "A name that I don't want to use anymore." He speeds up a bit, as if he's trying to leave me behind, but I easily catch him.

"Where did you live?"

"I live here, in Chicago."

"Me too." I say. "I live around Millennium Park."

"So do I. I never saw you in school, when I was younger. I had a tutor , until I moved out off my parent's house and into an apartment. I was done with schooling by then."

"I never saw you at school either." I couldn't help but notice that he looked angry as he mentioned his parents. I'm eighteen and I haven't moved out yet.

"Why did you move out so quickly?" I ask.

"Nosy much." He responds. "I did what I needed to survive. I left at eighteen, and haven't looked back for two years, and I won't ever return. Now, I would appreciate it if you would stop pestering me." He skated as few strides ahead of me, and I sped up to catch him. We spent the next few hours in silence, with only the sound of our skates hanging in the air between us. We did a few more pair exercises. Anna told us that we ran out of time to do the twizzles, and the rink was on rent for the next hour.

"So," she says rubbing her hands together, "my decision is made. Will and Christina you guys need a bit more work, but you'll be a pair. Tris and Four," she says, "I made my decision on you almost instantaneously. You're a pair as well."

We glance at each other, and lock gazes. I look at his dark blue eyes, mesmerized for a second. Then I realize I was staring and quickly look away.

"Dismissed," Anna says, looking amused. No doubt she was watching us. I glance over at Four's expressionless face, and the back at Anna. I begin to pack up.

As I walk out of the rink, I decide to catch up to Four. There's something I want to do. I want to clear the ice between us, if we will continue to work together. "Sorry about all the personal questions," I say to him. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Its fine," he says, looking over at me. "I'll see you later, then."

I smile at him. "I'm sure you will," I say. "We'll be forced to anyway."

I thought I saw him smile as he turned away.

"Oh my gosh!" Christina squeals. I turn tense all over. I didn't know she had been watching me. "You got him to smile. I've never seen him do that before. Neither has Will, and he was on the hockey team for a while."

As I turn to Christina, I can't fight off a smile. I don't know why. "You're so cute when you smile after I talk about Four," she teases.

My smile comes right off my face. "I don't like him," I say as I glare at her. "How about you and Will?" I ask, changing the subject. She blushes a bit. "That's what I thought," I say. "I'll text you when I get home." I walk past Christina, and towards my house. I can't help but smile when I think about skating with Four. I quickly try to turn my attention to something else. Christina can't be right. I'm not in love with Four. I'll never be. It's not meant to happen, I promise to myself as I walk home. Ever.

* * *

**Ah, there's Tris doubting FourTris again. I wonder if she'll ever let it work out...hahaha... well, I was supposed to study, but I felt like this story was calling me to update, so I did:) So, I read a lot of good books recently. Most recently, I finished The Infernal Devices, hence the quote at the beginning. Shout Out to luck8y, who got the riddle right. The answer is because he was a cheapskate.**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	4. Christmas Part 1

_I'm through accepting limits,_

_Cause' someone said their so._

_Some things I cannot change, _

_But till' I try, I'll never know_

_~Elphaba/Idina Menzel, Defying Gravity, Wicked._

_Chapter 4_

**Tris POV**

The next morning, Anna informed me that I would practice skating by myself 4 times a week and pair skating one hour, and pair skating 3 times a week for five hours and by myself for one. I assumed she told the same to Christina, Will, and Four.

I got up and made my way over to Christina's place. We decided to go out for breakfast before we hit the rink. Time had past quickly this month, and the freshly fallen snow would concur. I couldn't believe that I'd gotten a skate partner two days ago. We would never be good enough to compete in the Olympics. The open was at little over a year away since this one was about to conclude, and that was cutting it close to the actual Olympics. I mean, people train their whole lives for this, and we are expected to be prepared in a year and a half or so. Crazy. Anyway, it was a typical December afternoon here in Chicago. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and we only had one hour of skating practice in total, but it was with our partners. Everyone else got the day off, but it wasn't bad. We got Christmas off.

We sat in a cafe, and drank some hot chocolate. "Don't you love the snow?" I ask Christina.

"It's breathtaking, and very, very cold," she responded, laughing.

"Aren't you use to the cold by now?" I ask her teasing.

"Maybe," she responded. "Ready to go shopping?".

"Do we have to?" I complained._ I hate shopping. I rather eat an ant,_ I thought.

"Tris, that's disgusting. You shouldn't feel that way."

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked Christina, surprised.

"Yep," she responded. "Plus, you have to buy a gift for everyone at the party," she added in a sing songy voice.

Right, the party. We have to go to a Christmas party at Zeke and Uriah's place. They invited us, and Christina forced me to go with her. The only bad thing is that we have to get a gift for everyone that's going. That means Zeke, Uriah, Four, Will, Christina, Caleb and I will exchange gifts. The only good thing is that Peter's not going.

A half hour later, I had most of my gifts bought. I got Christina this scarf she was really excited about, Uriah got a whoopie cushion, Zeke got a fake hockey stick, I gave Caleb a book, and Will got some chocolate. The only person I still had to shop for was Four. I didn't know what to get him. Apparently, neither did Christina, so she just got him a gift card.

"I don't know what to get Will," Christina complained. "What if he doesn't like it?"

"Don't worry, Christina.I'm sure he'll like whatever you get him,"I reply.

"At least you don't have to deal with him everyday if he doesn't like it." A smile crept up her face. "But you do have to deal with Four. He's so quiet, I doubt his friends would know what to get him."

I felt a flare of anger, but managed to playfully punch Christina in the arm. Without bruising it. "Don't be so mean Christina!" I scolded.

"Why's that? You like him?"

"What? No!" I said,turning around, preparing to turn the tables."You're only saying that because you like Will."

A light blush spread across her face. "N-n-no," she stammered. "I just care about what others think about what I get him." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into another store. We spent about forty minutes shopping until we found the perfect gifts.

"Come on, Tris!" Christina yelled. "We have to go skate. Then I'll get you ready for the party!"

I groaned, and tried to prepare for the worse.

I entered the ice rink and slowly warmed up. Will skate up next to me, and looked at Christina, who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey, Tris, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"I got Christina this necklace, and I wanted to know if you thought she would like it." He pulled it out of his pocket. It has a sapphire gem on it, and was a beautiful aqua color.

"She'll love it," I replied. "But is the gem real?"

"No," he said, grinning. "I'm not that rich. Can you not mention it to her. At all. I want it to be a surprise."

"Of course." I pushed him down onto the ice.

"What was that for?"

"So Christina doesn't get suspicious." He grinned at me, got up, and skated off the ice. I smiled and shook my head before turning around to find Four.

We skated around, and practiced our routine. We were doing it to the song "Imagine" by John Lennon. I was so excited. We were finally able to skate with songs that have lyrics instead of classic music.

"You excited for the party?" I asked Four as I plugged in my Ipod.

He shrugged. "Zeke and Uriah like to do the same thing every year. But since you guys are going, I guess it might be more exciting."

"Glad to hear it," I say and smile back at him. "Let's begin."

Our routine was mostly lyrical, but I'm sad that there aren't any jumps. I know there aren't supposed to be jumps in pair skating, but I miss them. We do have a few lifts, and those are terrifying. I'm afraid that Four will drop me. We got the first 30 seconds in yesterday, and it wasn't too shabby. Anna showed us what the routine would look like, having another skater skate it with her. It was crazy. Today, we practiced the first lift, because it looked awkward. I skated up to Four, and he bent down a bit. I jumped up and he grabbed my waist, and lifted me up. I tried to spread my feet out, and accidently kicked Four in the head. He dropped me, and we both ended up on the floor. I looked around. Anna was with Will and Christina.

I sighed, feeling a knot of fear slowly unravel, one that I didn't know I had. Then I turned around to look at Four. "I'm so sorry," I blurted. "I didn't mean it."

I reached my hand out, and he grabbed it and got up. There was a shallow gash over by his ear. "Are you okay?" I asked, sort of panicking, but mostly scared that he didn't seem to notice. "You're bleeding."

"I'll be fine," he responded. "I'm used to it."

I stared at him, because it looked like it stung. I cut myself with my skates a lot when I started, and hurt so bad I cried a few times. I wonder if it's from playing hockey, but I had a nagging feeling that it was from something else.

"Should we continue practice, or stay here and waste time?" he asked coldly.

I shook it off, dismissing the thought. "Let's go," I said, responding to him coldly as well. We continue the practice, but it was kind of awkward, and very quiet.

After the practice, I caught up to Four as he left. He turned around and caught my gaze. "See you at the party," he said as he walked away.

I froze in my tracks. The party. That's right. That means…

"Oh Tris," I hear Christina call. I tighten my grip on my bag, and run as fast as I can, hoping to get away from Christina. She sees me run, and dashes after me. She catches me at my house. "Let's go," she panted. I put my head in my hands as she dragged me to her house for torture hour.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I got busy with school. I decided to do a two part Christmas special, to fit the season. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Question of the Chapter: What TV shows do you watch? I'm into The Flash, The Arrow, and Once Upon a Time. And they're all over until next year after today. My problem is that Arrow and Flash come back during Finals Week.*Tear*. Well, enough babbling. One more question...**

**Question of the Chapter 2: What do you think Tris got Four?**

**Chau!**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	5. Christmas Part 2

"_Merry Christmas"_

_~Santa Claus_

_Chapter 5_

**Tris POV**

I don't know how Christina can think dressing up is fun.

"Come on Tris," she told me. "This'll be fun."

Fun for her, maybe. But for me, it was horrible. I don't know how people can willingly go to a beauty salon. It was the worst hour of the day. At first, she made me try on a billion dresses. They were either too long, or they were the wrong color. The ones she liked were too short. Eventually we settled on one of Christina's old skater dresses. It was black, and went a little past my knees. Christina wrestled with my hair and tried to do my makeup, but I ended up beating her to it. I put on eyeliner and red lipstick, just like I did when I competed in a similar dress. Christina dressed, and pulled me out to the party.

Christina drove, and we made our way there in a few minutes.

"You ready," she teased. "Is my Trissy ready for her first party?"

"I've been to many parties," I said, defending myself.

"When"

"Before competitions and with my other skating friends."

"Right."

"Or is Chrissy just afraid because Will is there?"

She blushed a bit, before a mischievous smile crept on her face.

"Let's go." I said quickly, afraid of what was about to come. "We've been sitting in here for a while." I open the door and got out.

Christina sighed, and got out after me. She knocked on the door, where Uriah let us in.

"Didn't think you knew how to knock," he teased. "We were just about to exchange presents. You guys made it just in time."

Zeke came up beside him. "This loser just wants his gifts. He's a greedy boy," Zeke said.

"Who are you calling a loser?" Uriah asked. "Plus, I like gifts. Let's go."

We all sat in a circle, and each of us were holding the gifts we brought with us. "So," Uriah began, "let's pass out the gifts. First, everyone give me my gifts."

"I vote know to that," Zeke says. "Can anyone second that motion?"

We all raised our hands. "Pansycakes," Uriah responded.

"Uriah, I don't think that word exists," Caleb said.

"What, did you read the dictionary?" Uriah shot back.

"Yep," Caleb responded.

Uriah was silent for a minute. "How about one person gives out all their gifts at the same time? I'll go first."

Nobody objected so Uriah passed out his gifts. He gave everyone a candy bar, but he gave me a plastic candy bar.

He was still laughing as he sad, "Tris… why don't you go next?" I glared at Uriah, and tossed his gift at him, and hit him in the head. Everybody laughed, Uriah included. He opened the gift. When he saw the whoopee cushion, his face lit up.

"Nobody's gonna see what's coming," he said as he hid it behind his back.

Zeke got his gift next. "Cool," he said as he smacked Uriah in the head.

"Ouch," Uriah said.

"It's fake," Zeke announced. "Thanks for the gag gift Tris!"

"You're welcome," I replied sweetly.

Caleb fanboyed over the book I gave him. It's some really good informational book, in his opinion, but it looks like a textbook to me. Caleb has a really boring taste in books. It's actually some textbook sized manual on physics. Christina punched me in the shoulder after I gave her that scarf, and Will started eating the chocolate bar I gave him.

I walked over to Four, and handed him his gift. He opened it, and a disappointment flashed on his face, but it left so fast I thought I imagined it. He smiled at me.

"Thanks," he said. "I do like chocolate cake." Everyone else laughed, and we continued to pass around gifts.

Later, Uriah put on Christmas music, and everyone began to dance. I took a Santa hat, and made my way to the center, over by Christina. She wore the necklace Will got her. She got Will some chocolate, and a ring, and he loved them. Four got me a black necklace that blended in with my dress.

As I made my way next to Christina, she asked, "So, cake? Best thing you could come up with?"

I put on a straight face. "Yeah," I nodded, though I knew I was lying through my teeth.

"Well, you'll have to deal with it," she said while wiggling her finger in my face. I swatted it away, and she laughed at me. Will came over to us.

"Hey guys" he said.

"Hey Will," I responded as I elbowed Christina. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he responded. As he turned to Christina, I looked around for Four. He was talking to Zeke, who was dancing, while Uriah appeared to be setting up a prank. I turned back to Will and Christina, who were debating which show was better, _Agents of Shield_ or _The Flash_.

"The Flash is a nerd, and so is everyone on his team," Christina said.

"Yeah, well Shield has two nerds, who are so close that people refer to them as Fitzsimmons." Will countered.

"How about we say that they're both great shows?" I suggested.

"No," they say in unison, "my show's better." I burst out laughing, and the both follow suit. I look up and see Four staring at me. He looked away and turned to Zeke. Zeke nodded his head after Four talked to him, and they hugged. I took that as a signal that Four was leaving.

"I'm tired," I told Christina. "I've got a friend who'll give me a ride." I yawned.

"See you later, Tris," she said, while staring at Will.

"Bye," Will said as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, and elbowed Christina as I left.

"Smooth," I whispered in her ear. She stuck her tongue out at me. I said my goodbyes to Zeke, Uriah, and Caleb, and headed out, where Four was just about to open his car door.

He looked over at me. "Do you need a ride?" he asked. I looked through the window, where Christina had just closed the bathroom door. There was no way she'd see me, and be able to see me.

"Yes," I replied.

I sat in the passenger's seat, and Four drove off, with Christina still nowhere to be seen.

"Do you mind waiting outside of my house for a few minutes?" I ask Four. "I've got to get something."

"Sure," he said, but he was clearly a bit confused. After I told him my address, the drive was pretty quiet. I glanced over at the wound make by my skate. It had healed, but it was a long gash. It stretched from the tip of his ear to the bottom of his chin. I looked away, and tried to stay focused on the road.

Once we made it to my house, I dashed inside, grabbed a nicely wrapped box, and dashed back outside. Four was waiting in his car, just like I asked him too. I opened the passenger seat door and peaked into the head.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked him. "Or do you want to wait in the car?"

"The car is fine," he responded, but he looked a bit disappointed, as if he'd rather go inside, but was restraining himself.

I sat in the passenger's seat, and closed the door behind me. "Well," I began, "I got you a gift…"

"Yeah, the cake," he responded.

"Well, yeah, but I got you another gift. But I didn't know if you'd like it, so I got you the cake to give you at the party. I also didn't want the others to make fun of me, but I wanted to give it to you anyway.

His face betrayed no emotion, other than quick flashes of amusement. I pulled the real gift out from behind my back, and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas," I say as I hand him the present.

He opens the gift, and a look of surprise crosses his face. I smile to myself, knowing that I got the perfect gift.

* * *

**What do you think Tris got Tobias? Leave it in the reviews! Whoever guesses it right will get a sneak peek of the next chapter! I want to wish everyone a Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanzaa.**

**Since I don't have anymore questions to ask, I'll do a random quote. You guys have to guess what it's from(I'll give you the category)**

**Random Quote:Television:**

**_I mean, If there was an Olympics for bad luck, you didn't just medal, pal. You Micheal Phelps-ed._**

**This is my favorite quote from this show so far. Have a great holiday!**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	6. Christmas Part 3

_"In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take"_

_~Author Unknown_

**Chapter 6**

** Tris's POV**

Four pulled the silver ring out of the box. He turned the ring over, finding the little hockey stick that was decorating the top of the ran his finger over the inside of the ring, where the words partner's forever were engraved. He turned and faced me. I looked up at him.

"Thank you," he said. "It's very nice."

"Your welcome," I said, relieved that he liked it. We sat in silence for a while before I decided to go. I didn't want it to be an awkward silence, and I didn't want to be there when the comfortable silence became awkward. "I better get going."

"Take care Tris. I'll see you around," he replied before driving away. As he was leaving, I thought I saw him smile, but I wasn't sure.

I made my way back inside while processing what had just happened. I was glad that he liked my gift, but I was still a bit disappointed by his reaction. I aimlessly twirled the chain of the necklace he gave me. I guess I couldn't have expected much from Four. He's a bit guarded. I decided it was time to call it a night, and hit the hay.

The next morning, which was Christmas morning, I was feeling nostalgic. I remember the days when Caleb and I would force our parents out of bed and rip all our presents open. Speaking of Caleb, he was coming over in about an hour, after he picked up my parents. I was excited to see them, especially because I haven't seen them in a while, I mean, they let me come move by myself over by the skating rink because it was my passion, and they knew it was the right thing. Caleb left too. It was a hard decision for them, and they couldn't move with us, or else they'd lose their jobs. They put us ahead of them, and did what they thought was the best for us.

I showered, and decided that I better order them some breakfast. I could try cooking, but I've been told that'll I'll kill someone if I served them what I cook. I mean, I don't think my cooking's that bad, but my parents say that they'd rather eat something cooked by an elephant. So, after I ordered pancakes from a local place, I brought down the presents I bought for them. I set them down by the small tree. Before leaving to pick up the takeout, I grabbed the black necklace Four gave me. I don't know why, but I felt like I should keep it with me. After I put it on, I heard the doorbell ring.

I ran down to the door and pulled it open. My parents and Caleb were standing there. I embraced them before letting them inside. My parents were wearing their Christmas sweaters since it was cold, but Caleb was just wearing a t-shirt.

"What's up with that?" I ask him, gesturing to his shirt.

"The cold never bother me," he replied. I smiled and followed him to the living room where my parents were, and then it hit me. I still didn't pick up our breakfast. And though my parents thinking my cooking is bad, they'd rather me cook than pick up take out.

Caleb was talking to my mom when I pulled his sleeve, effectively interrupting his conversation. He looked up at me, a slightly annoyed looked on his face.

"Caleb," I whispered "I need you to do a favor for me."

He turned to my mom. "I'll be right back," he said, before heading outside. I smiled at my mom as I followed him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you know I suck at cooking, right?"

"By this point, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knew."

I glared at Caleb before continuing. "I ordered pancakes for breakfast and forgot to pick them up before you came over. I'll distract our parents, and you go get them Come in by the back door. It leads into the kitchen. Put the pancakes and other stuff on a plate and go throw away the boxes. I'll distract Mom and Dad. Can you do that for me?"

He only contemplated it for a second. "Of course," he replied.

"Then go," I said handing him the order information and then shoving him toward his car.

I walked back inside, and told my parents that Caleb had left to get something that he had forgotten.

"How have you been, Beatrice?" my mom, Natalie, asked

"I've been fine. Skating is so amazing. It makes me feel alive, like I'm doing what I'm meant to do. Plus, I got a skate partner," I replied.

"That's nice," my mom said.

My dad, Andrew, spoke up, "So, who's your partner?" he asked.

I glanced at the tree, which had filled up with the presents my parents brought, before responding. "His name is Four. He's a hockey player. He plays with Caleb on the Olympic hockey team. We got paired up by Anna, because someone asked her to have some pair skaters at her facility."

My dad still looked a bit suspicious, but my mom changed the topic. "You remember Marcus's son, right?"

"Yeah," I said. I remember him. Tobias Eaton. He was the most famous person from our town. A hockey player, and a good one at that. He was a hockey legend, they say until Four came by. He completely wiped Eaton off the radar. I haven't heard of him since, but I've always wanted to beat his record. To make my town proud, instead of being invisible to them. Caleb gets recognition for being a great player. He told me that Four looks a lot like Tobias, but he never left his house much. Me, I'm just the girl who left. More than that, I just want to make my parents proud.

"Why," I asked.

"Marcus hasn't heard from him since he left. The only way he heard about his son was through the sports news, but now that partner of yours replaced him, nobody's heard from him," my mom said.

"It's a shame," my dad added. "Marcus is such a good man. I don't know why he gets all of this pain. I remember after his son left, people accused him of beating his son. I mean, his son had already left him. He doesn't deserve this."

"Yeah, well I haven't heard of him, but I'll ask Four and tell you guys after," I said. I didn't care much for Tobias, but if my parents wanted to know, I could ask Four for them. I do owe them my life.

Then, Caleb entered through the door. "Let's eat," he said, and we all made our way to the kitchen and ate the takeout, which my parents assumed Caleb made. Mission accomplished.

* * *

** Hey guys! I meant to update this earlier, but I never got around to typing it:) Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story! I appreciate it:)**

**Random Quote of the Chapter: TV:**

**"No girl is gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch."**

**The last one was said by Barry Allen on The Flash. Enjoy:)**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	7. Christmas Day

"_My words are unerring tools of destruction, and I've come unequipped with the ability to disarm them."_

_Richard Campbell Gansey III, The Raven Boys_

**Tris's POV**

My parents put a small amount of food onto their plates as I sat down at the table. They both look cautious. They never eat that much, but they didn't want to take a bite of it yet. Something was bothering them.

"You made this, right Caleb?" my mom asked in an overly polite tone. I frowned.

"So-" he began to say as I elbowed him from underneath the table. "Yes," he amended. There was no way I'd let him say that this was parents. My parents might hate my cooking, but they hate takeout even more. They'll find out years from now, when it's too late for that factoid to bother them.

My mom shared a relieved look with my father, and I couldn't help but feel hurt. I mean, I know I'm not a good cook, but I don't think I'm that bad. No one else seems to think that it sucks as much as my family does.

"Do you guys like living here in Chicago?" my father asked us. Our family home is in Washington D.C., but Caleb and I both moved to Chicago so we could follow our dreams. Our parents decided that it was best for us to go somewhere that has a great rink. Those are my parents; always so selfless. And it's not like they could move away. My father's a politician, so he's always working, and we don't have enough money to get plane tickets for my dad to travel all the time. So I live in this house, and Caleb lives in an apartment. We used to share it until Caleb decided to move out. So that's history.

"It's great," I said. "It's just as cold as New York is in the winter, but after spending so much time in the rink, I've gotten used to the cold."

"You and me both." My dad glanced over at Caleb, who had just spoken with his mouth full. Manners have always been a big thing in my family. Caleb looked a bit guilty. "Sorry!"

He turned to our father. "I picked up this book on the development of agricultural systems throughout world history last week and…" I decided to tune out. Caleb reads anything he can get his hands on, no matter how impossibly unreadable the book may seem. He even reads instruction manuals if he gets bored. Like, who does that? Only Caleb.

I glance over at the small pile of food I ordered, which is almost gone. Caleb and my father have finished their food, and are engrossed in a conversation about agriculture in who cares what classical society. My mom is still politely finishing her second pancake. She isn't a big of them or many indulgent foods.

"It's nice to see you and your brother again Beatrice," my mom told me. "Are you ready to go to the food bank after this?"

"Of course. It is the season for giving, after all." My mom smiled at me. We never got gifts during Christmas. The spirit of the season was to give to others, not to get gifts from others. And there was no one else my family would rather give to than those in need. That's how we ended up volunteering at The Abnegation Society's food bank for the poor and the homeless every Christmas.

It's certainly different than most people's traditional Christmas celebration, but it's my family's Christmas and I wouldn't have it any other way. While handing out bowls of food to the needy may seem like a chore, seeing a smile light up the people's faces as they accepted them made it pretty rewarding.

Sometimes, I do wish that my family would do something normal for once. Caleb never seems to mind going to the food bank, but I wish that we'd do something fun afterwards. We always go home and talk for the rest of the day. It's never more exciting than that.

After the food bank was over, I decided to call Christina.

"Hey Chrissy! Are you busy?"

"I wish. My parents and sister got snowed in, so I couldn't go over to their house today. It sucks."

"Bummer. Do you want to do something together?"

"Of course! It's not fun partying by myself."

"It's not that bad. What do you want to do?"

"You'd know, wouldn't you Trissy? Well, let's see. I spy a movie in our future."

I laughed. "And which movie do you see?"

"I see Antman. At one o'clock. I already have the tickets. I was going to go with my sister."

"Fantastic. See you in an hour."

"See you in an hour. Bye Trissy!"

"Bye Chrissy!"

I smiled. For once, I was getting the chance to do something for Christmas. Sure, I loved spending it with my family, but if I have to be honest with myself, it got boring after a while. We don't watch TV or play games. We'd just sit and talk until lunch and dinner. My parents might think that it's selfish, but I wanted to move on from their traditions, just this once.

* * *

Just to be safe I arrived at the theater twenty minutes before the movie started. When I left, Caleb and my parents were trying to find a way to make the food bank better and more inclusive. I was helping, but all of our ideas were too expensive for the Abnegation Society to afford. After hearing one too many unusable ideas, Caleb volunteered to take my parents over to his apartment so he could cook them an amazing meal, one that I'd never be able to cook. Before he left, he shot me a look that made me figure out that he knew I had other plans and that I'd better show up at his apartment as soon as I finished them. I nodded, and decided to tell my parents the truth. That Christina's family couldn't come over because they got snowed in, and that I was going to watch a movie with her to make up for it. They both smiled at me, and said that it was nice that I'd do that for her. I smiled back and left for the mall.

So that's where I am now. Sitting on the stone cold bench outside the theater in the Chicago Ridge Mall. Christina texted me to inform me that she was on her way, so I was stuck sitting on this cold bench in this frigid weather freezing. I didn't want to go in any of the shops in case I missed Christina, and it would be weird to walk around in the small space in the theater that laid before the ticket guy. Or ticket girl.

Plus, since it's Christmas, crowds of people are coming in and out of the theater every

minute. What people aren't doing is sitting down on the benches like I am. In this wintry weather, sitting down outside was undesirable, even if you spent every day on an ice rink. The rink's chill doesn't compare to the frosty weather that comes the day after you get snowed in.

As I continued to shiver from the cold, I saw someone who look vaguely familiar approaching. I squinted, hoping that it was Christina. It was about time that she got here. I didn't want to spend more time in this wretched cold. As the figure came closer, I realized that it wasn't Christina. The other bad things was that it was someone I knew. It was Four.

The sight of him made me act nonplussed for a few seconds. Why was Four here, and by himself? Shouldn't he be with his family or the people closest to him? And out all the places he could be why was he here? He didn't strike me as goes-to-the-mall type of person.

While I don't always agree with everything my family chooses to do during the holidays, I couldn't imagine spending my Christmas any other way. I look down at the ground. It would be weird if Four caught me staring. I didn't really want to say hi to him, but my parents were always stressing how important it was to greet anyone you know even if you don't like them. Especially if you don't like them.

I looked up and saw that Four was about to pass by my ice-bath bench. I couldn't feel my butt anymore.

_Ugh,_ I thought to myself. _Why couldn't Christina have come faster?_

"Hey Four!" I said as enthusiastically as I could.

He turned, surprised. "Oh," he said once he saw me. "Hello, Tris." Hearing his voice reminded me of what my parents had asked me to do earlier.

"Do you mind if I ask you something? It's a favor for my parent's friend."

"Ask away."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so parent's friend Marcus is looking for his son Tobias. We used to visit their house a lot, but we never saw his son. The only thing that Marcus knows is that his son used to play hockey before you became the next big thing. Do you have any idea where he is?"

Four's gaze turned as hard as stone. He took a few steps forward until his face was a few inches in front of mine. "I don't know where he is,: Four said coldly and softly, " and I don't want you to mention him or his father to me ever again." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

I just sat there for a few minutes, stunned. Why did he react like that? Maybe they're a sore spot for him during this time. Whatever the reason, that was not how i expected the conversation to go. I sat in shock until Christina came.

"Ready for some fun, Trissy?" Christina asked me.

"I would be, if I wasn't so busy freezing"

"What's wrong?" She asked me hearing the edge in voice. I meant to say the last part in a joking tone, but it obviously didn't work they way I planned it.

"Nothing. It's just, I've never done anything other than go to a food bank during the holidays," I added to hide the real reason I was bothered.

"Oh, Trissy!" She looked sympathetic. "This will be fun! I heard that Ant Man was supposed to be really funny. Let's go! I don't want to miss it. We'll have a great time. Different isn't always bad."

I smiled. For now I would enjoy myself. I would have time to figure out how to act around Four the next time I inevitably saw him later. But right now, I'm going to have some fun.

I smiled. For now, I would enjoy myself. Later I would have time to figure out how I was going to ask the next time I saw Four. But right now, I'm going to have some fun.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I've just been going through a lot. My family and I moved across the country a few months ago, and then we went on vacation to LA. I used to live in LA, so it was nice to back. I miss being able to go to Disneyland and Universal Studios all the time. I used to take it for granted, and now I miss it a lot.**

**On the bright side, I might be able to update again soon because I have to get up at 6:00 to run and have the rest of the day to goof off(and not go back to sleep or sleep in.**

**Anyway, I also started three new series. The Lunar Chronicles, which is great, The Selection, which was interesting, and The Raven Cycle, which is one of my favorite series. Plus, Maggie Stiefvater reblogged one of my posts on tumblr! HOW COOL IS THAT!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who are your favorite fictional characters?**

**I like Barry Allen, Leo Fitz, Skye, Red, Ruby, Leo Valdez, Tris Prior, Regina Mills, Maxon Schreave, and Tony Stark. Richard Campbell Gansey III is my son, and I will do everything to protect him. He's the ultra fave.**

**See you soon!**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


End file.
